It is desired to provide a lubrication and cooling system for a transmission and a pump for use in such a system which responds to fluid flow restrictions that might occur in a cooler or in a filter. It is also desired to provide such a system for a transmission and a pump which reduces the opportunity for pump cavitation at elevated pump speeds.